mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A Call from Dream Land". Plot (On the night of the Mushroom Kingdom, two days before Christmas, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach watched the moonlight of a shooting star in the sky) *Mario: Ah. Isn't so great to come here for the night? *Luigi: Man, it has been snowing all month. *Princess Peach: The stars look great. Even if Rosalina was here. *Yoshi: So cold.....where's the warm water? *Mario: No warm water for the month of December. It's winter now. It only get hotter even for the hot days in summer. *Princess Peach: Just chill out for a bit. The weather feel warm and nice. *Yoshi: Yeah, i wish i can make some campfire from below. *Mario: Fire will freeze out from the cold weather. Sorry to warn you about this. *Yoshi: I'll hide from my egg. *Luigi: Oh look, a pink meteor. *Mario: Whoa. I never seen one of those. *Princess Peach: Wow. It's so beautiful. *Luigi: Wait, it's turning yellow now. *Yoshi: Oh no. Not a shooting star. (The mystery comet crash on the Mushroom Gorge) *Luigi: It crashed! *Mario: Now bad luck is causing over at the universe. *Princess Peach: That was a comet. It crashed near Mushroom Gorge, we have to check it out. *Yoshi: I thought stars die when the black hole opens. *Mario: Let's go my friends, i hope it's not one of the Lumas that crashed from Bowser's next galaxy plan. *Luigi: Hope it doesn't turn out to be a alien. (At the Mushroom Gorge, Mario and his friends find out the comet crash which turn out to be a pink puff ball) *Luigi: What is that? *Mario: Wait, he look familiar. *Princess Peach: Is that Kirby? *Mario: Yeah, come up. *Kirby: *jump up, walking close to Mario* *Luigi: What is that thing suppose to be? *Yoshi: What is his species like? *Luigi: A bubble? *Kirby: No. *Luigi: A baby mommy? *Kirby: No. *Luigi: A goomba? *Kirby: No. *Luigi: Aw man, what ball is he? *Mario: He's a puff ball. That what his species is about. *Princess Peach: How did you crash here? What happen? *Kirby: *lose his memory* *Luigi: What happen? Did Tabuu came back? *Mario: No. I first met him at the Smash Tournament. After a sudden, evil was about to rise and shadow bugs were spread all over the world. *Luigi: Oh no, it's worse than the Feather God incident at the Dark Dimension. *Yoshi: Glad you could stick with us for the night. *Kirby: Hi. *Princess Peach: Aw, he's so cute. He said hi. *Mario: Maybe he can stick with us. *Kirby: *hug Mario* *Mario: Aw. *Luigi: Is that adorable? *Yoshi: It's like a baby. *Princess Peach: Come on little bubble, i have a room for you to stay. *Mario: Now he's with us. *Luigi: Oh wow. *Yoshi: Can we stay at the castle now? *Princess Peach: Yes. Let's go. *Kirby: Hi. (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Princess Peach take Kirby to the castle) MARIO AND KIRBY AND THE RISE OF CHRISTMAS (The gand returned to the castle) *Mario: We're here. *Princess Peach: Mario, do you think there should be a room for Kirby to stay in? *Mario: I got a place for him, follow me. (Inside of the castle) *Yoshi: Ah, much better. *Princess Peach: Oh, i found a guest room for him. *Mario: But we're not inviting all the guests over. *Luigi: Don't worry, this is where he gonna stay. *Princess Peach: *into the guest room and place Kirby on the bed* I hope you have a good night. *Kirby: *sleeps* *Yoshi: I hope he feel better. *Mario: Not just from a crash safe landing, one of the monsters must have done it in the galaxy. *Luigi: Well, let's go to bed. *Mario: Have some sleep, get ready for tomorrow. *Princess Peach: I think he need a little rest. *Mario: I know. Give him some rest for now. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Yoshi: I'm going to sleep in my shell. *Mario: Let's go for now. (The next morning) *Kirby: *paddle on the bed, jump on the ground* (At Mario and Luigi's room) *Luigi: Good morning Mario. *Mario: Good morning brother. *Luigi: I want to check out on that pink bubble. *Mario: I hope he didn't run off like the Goombas did before. *Luigi: I didn't know that. *Mario: I think Peach knows. Follow me brother. *Luigi: Ok. (At Princess Peach's room) *Princess Peach: *yawns* *Kirby: *jump on the bed* *Princess Peach: Oh hi little cutie. *Kirby: *hug Peach* *Princess Peach: You're so cute. *Mario: *enter the room* Good morning Princess, sorry to disturb. *Princess Peach: It's okay, feel free if you like. *Luigi: Hey, the pink bubble is with you. *Mario: I told you it's not a pink bubble. *Kirby: Huh? *Princess Peach: What? *Luigi: It talks. *Mario: Oh my. *Princess Peach: We have to tell Toadsworth about this. (In Yoshi's room, Yoshi wake up, yawning and covering his body) *Yoshi: So....cold. *Toadsworth: Hey. Wear a sweater if the temperature is cold for you. *Yoshi: Fine. *Mario: Toadsworth. *Toadsworth: Ah, Master Mario. What can i do for you? *Luigi: Toadsworth, it's morning and we have to do something special for Kirby. *Princess Peach: Today it's his big day. *Kirby: *wave* Ahh. *Toadsworth: Okay okay. Just go out outside. *Princess Peach: We didn't ask you for fun things. We need to tell you how he can go back to his dimension? *Toadsworth: If only Professor Elvin Gadd was here, he can build a warp pipe to Kirby's world. *Luigi: That sounds interesting. *Yoshi: I wouldn't mind if that cold weather would stop coming to our world. *Mario: How about we go and eat breakfast. *Luigi: Yeah, we will have some hot chocolate with some hot waffles. *Toadsworth: You want the waffles to be burned? *Luigi: No. We'll make some hash browns since they're hot. And some french toast. *Toadsworth: Okay, let's go to the breakfast room. *Kirby: Breakfast. *Peach: What? *Yoshi: He speaks, like a baby. *Toadsworth: Whatever. Come on over. *Mario: Oh boy, this is going to be sweet. (At the living room, breakfast is being served with Mario and the gang eating some waffles, pancakes, hash browns, french toast, eggs and bacon with Kirby joining along) *Mario: The fresh breath of breakfast. *Luigi: Mama mia, they smell good like dinner. *Yoshi: *eat the eggs* Mmm, yummy. *Kirby: *eat the waffle* *Peach: Is there anything you like? *Kirby: *swallow all the waffles* *Luigi: Whoa! *Mario: How did he do that? *Yoshi: He ate all of them just like he did in the Smash Tournament. *eat the cookie* *Luigi: I can't believe it. *Mario: He ate fast. *Kirby: Hi. *Luigi: And now he's saying hi. *Mario: Just like a baby. *Peach: Please don't say anything to Kirby. Please and thank you. *Luigi: Fine. *Mario: Anything you say. (At Dream Land, Meta Knight is watching over the sky as the Lor Starcutter passes by in the sky) *Meta Knight: Not so fast. *fly to the Lor Starcutter) (Magolor is seen riding on the Lor Starcutter) *Magolor: Oh high winds! It feel so high in the sky when flying on a ship. *Meta Knight: Stop! *Magolor: Uh oh. *Meta Knight: *hit Magolor* *Magolor: Ow, what was that for? *Meta Knight: You're not going anywhere. *Magolor: Why is that for? *Meta Knight: Bring it on. You have no mercy. *Magolor: You dare to fight over my ship? Not a chance! *Meta Knight: Let's go. *Magolor: *punch Meta Knight* *Meta Knight: *slash his sword to Magolor* *Magolor: Auuhggghhhh. *Meta Knight: Ha, is that all you got? *Magolor: No. It's not over yet. *Meta Knight: Come on, give me a cut. *Magolor: *hold his sword to fight Meta Knight* *Meta Knight: *slash at Magolor* *Magolor: Oh no. *Meta Knight: Ha ha ha. Gotcha. *Magolor: Son of a sword. *Meta Knight: Is there a problem with your ship? *Magolor: No, but you can't help it. *Meta Knight: I think your ship is about to fall. *Magolor: No! The ship is moving by itself. *Meta Knight: What are you going to do? Cry off to your little ship? *Magolor: The ship must move up! *Meta Knight: Let it go! *Magolor: Can't make the ship crash to the ground. *Meta Knight: Stop it! *Magolor: It's not moving. It's going to hit the land hard. Look what you done. *Meta Knight: Just leave it alone! *Magolor: Great. Now this is all your fault! *Meta Knight: You are no match for me. *Magolor: You're going to make my ship crash to the ground. *Meta Knight: Just shut up and fight! *Magolor: Fight me knight coward. *Meta Knight: You can't keep control of your ship. (At Green Greens, a few Waddles Dees, Cappies and Bronto Burts are playing in the grassfield) *Waddle Dee #1: Come on, you're being tagged. *Waddle Dee #2: But i tagged you first. *Cappy #1: Hey, what is that on the sky? *Bronto Burt #1: Look like a ship is going to crash on us! *Cappy #2: Run! *Brunto Burt #2: We're all gonna die! *Waddle Dee #3: Move back! Move back! *Brunto Burt #3: It's gonna fall! (The Lor Starcutter crash to the ground as the creatures move back from the ship crashing by) *Magolor: Whoa. *Meta Knight: Back off this place. *Magolor: Leave me alone! *Meta Knight: I'm going to kill you. *Magolor: Oh no you don't! *Meta Knight: Leave this behind! *Magolor: Stop it you ball knight! *Meta Knight: You insulter! I'll kill you. *Magolor: I'm going to get you out of here! *Meta Knight: Come at me! *Magolor: Stupid stupid stupid. Now you ruined my ship. *Meta Knight: Oh boy. Here we go again. (The ship crash to the tree as the ship broke down) *Magolor: Ah chuckles, you broke my ship. *Meta Knight: Thanks a lot. *Magolor: You're a butt. *Meta Knight: Don't call me that. *Magolor: Whatever you say. *Meta Knight: Such a sheet fool. (At King Dedede's castle, a group of Waddle Dees are holding their apples and cakes and giving them to their king at the throne chair) *Waddle Dee #1: Uh, King Dedede, snack is served. *King Dedede: Ah, cake. *Waddle Dee #2: Well, do you like it? *King Dedede: Do i like it? No. I love it. *eat the cake* Ahh, i feel fresh. *Waddle Dee #3: Take a apple if you wish. *King Dedede: Sure thing. *eat the apple* *Waddle Dee #3: Munchy. *King Dedede: I could never get another bite of this. *Waddle Dee #3: All good by me. *King Dedede: Another cake! *Waddle Dee #4: Here you go. *King Dedede: *eat the cake* Chomp chomp yummy. Yeah! *Waddle Dee #5: Do you want a drink? *King Dedede: No thanks. I'm good. *Waddle Dee #6: We have a lot of you like. *King Dedede: More drinks?! *Waddle Dee #6: You wanted some fruit punch? *King Dedede: Yeah. I would get a load of that drink. *Waddle Dee #6: We got one coming up. *Waddle Dee #1: All done! *King Dedede: Yes! Fruit punch. Now give it to me. *Waddle Dee #1: Here you go. *King Dedede: Ah, fruit punch. *drink fruit punch* *Waddle Dee #1: How is it? *King Dedede: Pretty tasty. *Waddle Dee #1: Is it good? *King Dedede: Yeah. Another! *break the glass* *Waddle Dee #2: Whoa. *Waddle Dee #2: You break the glass. *King Dedede: I said i like it and i would have another. *Waddle Dee #2: Okay. No more smashing the glass, okay? *King Dedede: Okay. *Waddle Dee #3: Is there anything you like to do? *King Dedede: Well, i got a better plan. (King Dedede went into the top of his castle to use a telescope to spy on Meta Knight and Magolor arguing) *King Dedede: Ah, perfect. I see two people complaining. *Waddle Dee #1: What's your next plan? *King Dedede: My next plan is to find that pink puff ball. Where is he? *Waddle Dee #1: Maybe he crashed on another dimension yesterday. *King Dedede: Another dimension? How? *Waddle Dee #1: I heard a pink puff ball warped into a black hole yesterday and warped right into the Mushroom World. *King Dedede: But that's impossible. That can't be the place where the red and green plumbers are. *Waddle Dee #1: It is. I think the pink puff ball is with the Mario brothers. *King Dedede: The Mario brothers?! Oh god, you got to be kidding me. *Waddle Dee #1: That what i'm telling you. *King Dedede: This sound like fun. *Waddle Dee #1: He he he. *King Dedede: Let's set a attack. (Meanwhile, the Animal Friends are playing volleyball at the fields) *Rick: I got it. *hit the ball* *Coo: My turn! *hit the ball* *Kine: Yeah. *hit the ball* *ChuChu: Oh yeah. *hit the ball* *Nago: Yee. *hit the ball* *Pitch: Okie dokie. *hit the ball* *Rick: Woo hoo! *hit the ball* *Coo: Yeah! *hit the ball* *Gooey: Guys, guys! *Rick: What? *Gooey: A ship crashed in the tree of Green Greens. *Nago: And we hear them complaining. *ChuChu: Let's take a look to see the situation. *Gooey: I hope no one is complaining in the ship. (Magolor and Meta Knight are still complaining on the ship) *Magolor: This is all your fault! You tried to sword me up and now you make the ship crashed. *Meta Knight: You were trying to do something bad like last time. *Magolor: You made me a fool! Now you look like a fool. *Meta Knight: You stupid idiot. I didn't start all of this. *Magolor: You did this first! *Meta Knight: I did not. *Magolor: You almost broke the whole ship and now you're gonna fix it. *Meta Knight: Well i'm not doing it. *Magolor: Shame on you! *Meta Knight: You blamed on me. *Magolor: You did this all because, you tracked down my ship! *Meta Knight: I don't believe in you. *Gooey: Hey! What is going on here? *Magolor: He broke my ship! *Meta Knight: No, he did. *Coo: We're trying to play and all you guys do is complain. *ChuChu: Most of us are trying to play volleyball! *Meta Knight: You never listen. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers